parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Imaginary Friend
Silvia Cassani's Movie Spoofs of the Little Mermaid. Coming Soon to YouTube! ''Cast Ariel - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Eric - Berry (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Grimsby - Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Max - Young Copper (The Fox and The Hound) King Triton - Barbara (Family Guy) Harold the Seahorse - Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya) Sebastian - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Aquata - Matt (Floopaloo) Andrina - Nate (YoKai Watch) Arista - Michael (Peter Pan) Attina - Connor (PJ Masks) Adella - Stewie (Family Guy) Alana - Bart (The Simpsons) Flounder - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) Scuttle - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) Ursula - Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) Flotsam and Jetsam - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) Carlotta - Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Chef Louis - Pete (Disney) Vanessa - Red (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Giant Ursula - Rudy (Ice Age 3) Scenes The Little Imaginary Friend Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles The Little Imaginary Friend Part 2 - Coco's Concert ("Sons of Barbara") The Little Imaginary Friend Part 3 - Bloo at the Sunken Ship The Little Imaginary Friend Part 4 - Bloo meets Finn McMissile The Little Imaginary Friend Part 5 - Lord Voldemort watches Bloo The Little Imaginary Friend Part 6 - Part of Your World The Little Imaginary Friend Part 7 - To the Surface The Little Imaginary Friend Part 8 - Storm at the Sea The Little Imaginary Friend Part 9 - Berry is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") The Little Imaginary Friend Part 10 - "Under the Sea" The Little Imaginary Friend Part 11 - Bloo's Hidden Treasure The Little Imaginary Friend Part 12 - Lord Voldemort's Lair ("Poor Unfortunated Souls") The Little Imaginary Friend Part 13 - In Berry's Kingdom The Little Imaginary Friend Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") The Little Imaginary Friend Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom The Little Imaginary Friend Part 16 - "Kiss the Guy" The Little Imaginary Friend Part 17 - Lord Voldemort Takes Charge The Little Imaginary Friend Part 18 - The Wedding Ship The Little Imaginary Friend Part 19 - The Sun Sets The Little Imaginary Friend Part 20 - Lord Voldemort's Wrath The Little Imaginary Friend Part 21 - A Happy Ending The Little Imaginary Friend Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used The Little Mermaid TV Show and Movie Clips Used Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends The Fox and The Hound Family Guy Kirby Right Back at Ya Floopaloo YoKai Watch Peter Pan PJ Masks The Simpsons The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) Cars 2 Harry Potter The Rescuers Disney Ice Age 3 Trivia'' Actually, Bloo is an Imaginary Friend (because Ariel is a mermaid), and it seems that in the drawing, he's a Male Monster Mermaid. Bubbles appears as a cute powerpuff little mermaid. Berry and Bloo are in love, but in the Part 21 of this spoof, they get married! Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:Genderswap Spoofs